O coração da Rei
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Uma viajem aos sentimentos da Ayanami, ao seu interior...


Título: O coração de Rei Autora: Rei Ayanami Mail:

Neon Genesis Evangelion, apresenta: O coração de Rei!

- Quem sou eu? Oque sou eu? Eu quero viver? Sendo "algo", cuje eu nem se quer sei ao menos oque sou?  
- Você sabe oque é?  
- Não exatamente... somente não quero viver como algo que eu nem se quer sei oque sou.  
- Quer experimentar uma vida diferente da sua? Mas talvez a incomode.  
- Não sei... tenho medo... medo de descobrir algo novo... algo diferente... algo estranho... oque é você? Quem é você?  
- Você não me reconhece? Não oque sou... ou tem medo de assumir que sabe o "algo" que eu sou?  
- Não sei... talvez seja isso mesmo.  
- Somos as mesmas... uma precisando da outra... eu sou você, e você sou eu... não é bem assim, eu simplesmente faço parte de você... você me chama... eu venho... eu apareço.  
- Mas... exatamente... oque é você?  
- Sou uma necessidade sua... uma parte de você... nós, uma precisamos da outra... devemos nos cuidar.  
- Então... exatamente, você é uma parte minha, cuje eu necessito?  
- Sim, você sempre me aclamou, me chamou, mais eu não podia te responder... mas... agora estou aqui, ainda mais que você precisa de mim.  
- Então... por quê... você não apareceu antes... quando eu mais necessitava de você? Antes do terceiro impacto?  
-... eu... eu não podia... não me deixavam ir... e você ainda era um ser... quase que humana... que vivia entre humanos... um ser com forma meia humana e com forma genética... resumindo... eu não podia me comunicar com você, pois você era meia humana... com poucos sentimentos... mais... uma vez eu falei com você... você... se lembra?  
- Sim... um pouco, mas me lembro... você... queria se fundir a mim, se tornar um único ser com mais de um pensamento... mas... porquê você queria que isto ocorresse?  
- Por que... eles me pediram... por quê... assim... você não se sentiria só... sentimos um sentimento em você... mas você não o reconhecia... este sentimento... cuje todos o temem... então... vamos pular isto... e vamos a primeira pessoa, escolhida, para você tentar conviver com ela, ou melhor, como sendo ela?  
- Sim... mas me diga... quem é esta pessoa, e como é este processo de troca de mentes ou corpos?  
- É simples, a pessoa cuje sentia ou sente o sentimento de solidão... não se sentirá só, terá a minha presença.  
- Mas... a Asuka me odeia.  
- M... mas como você sabe que foi ela que eu escolhi?  
- Só palpite! -  
- Certo... vamos... mas, ela verá tudo oque você faz... e você será ela... podemos dizer.  
- M... mas... deve ser apavorante estar no corpo de outra pessoa.  
- Sim, deve ser... mas tente, por outro lado... você irá gostar.  
- Gostar... eu realmente tenho certeza que não irei gostar por completo... ou mesmo ate gostar! Tudo oque eu posso dizer... é que como qualquer outro... eu sou uma sonhadora... a mais sonhadora de todos, vivo a sonhar... sou muito fora da realidade.  
- Talvez você seja uma sonhadora, mas nada é impossível... muito pelo contrário, tudo é possível... vai depender dos sonhos da pessoa.  
- O meu sonho é bem simples... somente quero ser feliz!  
- ... Mesmo que demore... as pessoas sempre algum dia... realizam os seus sonhos, a depender dele, e da sua força de vontade de lutar por ele... vamos, não chore mais... seja a Asuka agora.  
- ... Está bem... mas quanto a estes testes, tenho certeza de que não passarei em nenhum.  
- SEJA A ASUKA, JÁAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ... Anh, oque... onde estou?  
- Asuka, você está bem?  
- S... SHINJI!  
- Oque foi Asuka?  
- N... nada...  
- Vamos, levante-se.  
- ... abraço forte no Shinji  
- A... Asuka!  
- chora S... Shinji! Eu... eu... senti muito a sua falta!  
- A... Asuka!? ... É... você mesma?!(Este abraço forte, gostoso, quentinho e aconchegante, não me lembra a Asuka, mas...! Não, oque! Não é possível)  
- .  
- R.  
- ... surpresa  
- Rei?  
- ... Shinji! O.O - M... mas como!? Asuka se isto for encenação sua, você vai se ver comigo!  
- Shinji... alisando o rosto você nunca foi tão agressivo assim!  
- Os tempos mudam... o terceiro impacto chegou.  
- ... Eu tenho que ir, meu lugar não é aqui, nem neste corpo.  
- Rei, espere!  
- No momento, eu não posso mais ser a Rei, se estou no corpo da "Asuka!  
- ... Rei... Senti sua falta também!  
- ... supresa Tenho que ir... "Adeus", Shinji!  
- ... ;; olhos cheios de lágrimas  
- ... Ah... acabou!? Eu não agüentaria viver lá... aquela não seria mais eu.  
- ... Sei que você se sentiu triste lá... mais convivendo como a próxima... você vai se identificar com ela.  
- ... Aqui vou eu mais uma vez... isto somente está me desanimando.  
- ... Rei... esteja agora... no corpo... da Doutora Ritsuko Akagi!- ... Unh... Ugh.  
- ... Ritsuko... você está bem?  
- Ah, Major Katsuragi?  
- ... Unh... isto é muito estranho... acho... que você ficou muito "off", você nunca havia me chamado assim... de "Major.  
- Unh, ah, desculpa Misato!  
- Tudo bem, viu, eu não disse?! Você trabalha de mais, tanto até que desmaiou!  
- Ah, foi!? Eu nem percebi!  
- Vamos, chega de café, café e mais café... café de mais faz mal... ainda mais pra você que está assim, neste estado, passando muito mal... então, oque sugere pra tomarmos.  
- Ah, então, vamos tomar chá!  
- Unh! Chá!? Vamos tomar é cerveja amiga! Chá é ruim de mais!  
- Ouça os conselhos de uma amiga: Bebida engorda, deixa a pessoa pançuda... e se não tomar bastante água, pode fazer mal ao coração!  
- ... O.O´´ Ah, Ritsuko, você deu pra falar como o Kaji agora é!? E tem mais... você sabe de meu vicio, ainda assim, prefiro bebida, de qualquer geito, um dia ou outro nós iremos morrer mesmo!  
- MAJOR KATSURAGI, RECOMPONHA-SE! MESMO QUE MORREMOS, OU TENHAMOS CERTESA DE QUE UM DIA NOSSA MORTE ESTÁ PROXÍMA... TEMOS DE CONTINUAR A VIVER A VIDA!  
- ... O.O´´ ... certo, agora vamos!  
- ... (Também não gostei de ficar aqui! Eu não quero... EU NÃO QUERO FICAR AQUI! REIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!)Unh.  
- Ritsuko... Ritsuko, ah, RITSUKO, RECOMPONHA-SE, FIQUE EM PÉ, NÃO DESMAIE! RITUKOOOOOOOOOOOO!- ... Unh, Ugh, acabou?  
- Não... Rei, tem mais duas pessoas.  
- Tá legal, e a próxima pessoa também é mais velha?  
- Sim, mas um pouco mais jovem que a Dra. Ritsuko!  
- Não quero, me recuso, por acaso esta pessoa seria a Maya Ibuki, ou a Major Katsuragi?  
-... Sim, "seria" a Major Katsuragi, mas como vejo que você não quer.  
- Isso, não quero mesmo, e quem é a outra, a Maya?  
- Não... olha encarando!  
- Ah, que cara assustadora... Rei!  
- Exato! Eu sou a próxima, você voltará a ser você mesma, só que com sentimentos comuns, será praticamente uma pessoa normal... a diferença!? É QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE IRRITA! VOLTE A SER QUEM VOCÊ ERA REI! SEJA VOCÊ MESMA, VIVA!- ... Ah, oque aconteceu...!? Onde estou?  
- Rei, você está bem?  
- Ah, Ritsuko!? Major Katsuragi, Shinji, Asuka!? O pessoal da NERV!? Oque está acontecendo, por quê todos estão me cercando, oque houve?  
- Você desmaiou, Rei.  
- Ah... Shinji! Tudo bem, obrigada a todos, eu estou melhor agora.  
- Descanse, amanhã temos de ir ao colégio!  
- Ah, tá legal, agradeço a todos por se preocuparem comigo!  
- Não há de quê... Rei!  
- Então tá, vamos todos, já que estamos todos aqui reunidos, por quê não fazemos um "big dinner"(grande jantar!)!? E quero que o senhor também participe, Gendo!  
- Ah, Rei... não sei, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.  
- Ah... trabalho... como sempre.  
- Rei, entenda, nesta vida, neste mundo, nós necessitamos do trabalho para viver, e conviver... ou seja... para continuarmos vivendo... mas... como o convite vem de você, Rei.  
- Ah, quer dizer então...  
- Sim, eu aceito o convite!  
- Então, vamos todos aproveitar! Então tá tudo combinado pra amanhã! Vamos todos jantar amanhã!  
- Sim!

Então todos estavam felizes naquele momento, Rei, agora, é uma garota normal, com uma única diferença: É mais paciente do quê qualquer ser humano, e possue um imenso excesso de confiança! E nesta época, a Nerv, Seele, não existem mais... e tudo isso se passa na atual Tókio 03, sem batalha contra os Angel e tudo... afinal de contas... "todo mundo tem o direito de ser feliz, nem que por pouco tempo.  
FIM 


End file.
